freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
Snow-heart.jpg|link=Warrior Cat Couples Quiz: Are you with the right cat? Snow-heart.jpg|snow heart|link=Warrior Cat Couples Quiz: Are you with the right cat? ArcticClan Leader: Ashstar (ash star) Deputy: Goldenfur ' '''Medicine Cat(s): ' '''Med App(s): Warriors: 15+ Apprentices: 2+ Kits: 5+ Cats in Clan: 15-20 (new) o_o Territory: Somewhere in Snowhill (haven't been showed yet o_o) Description: Hey Ashstar, Can Bloodlust and Arctic be allies? More allies the better! ^-^ -CrookedFang FlamingSunClan Leader: Storm Star (Bailey Stormclaw) Deputy: Looking for one at the moment Top Warriors: Sky Claw, Babie Claw Med: Looking for one at the moment Med apprentices: none Territory: The Rocky Mountains of Sunstone Valley near the begginging of the waterfall. Please no tresspassing Allies: Forest, Darkmoon, Night, BloodLust Enemys: None Description: We are a very strong and brave clan and are a big happy family. We think before we attack others and try to get along with other clans as much as we can. If there seems to be any problems with someone in our clan please tell one of the leaders or deputy. We are a little bit new and are looking for members if anybody is interested to join. We DO NOT tolerate any cats in our clan that cause drama or fighting and will be taken off immediatly. Rules- No magical powers of any kind NO POWER PLAYING No getting hurt by invisible things No deleting members without permission from Deputy or Leaders Keep out of other clans territorys! We dont want them in ours so we will stay out of theirs unless we have permission Kits cant hunt or fight Listen to Storm Star or if offline listen to second leaders or dep I removed BloodClaw Clan from your Allies list because you never asked me about being allies. ~Crookedstar RiverflowClan The Picture Goes To It's Rightful Owner But The Text Edit is MINNNEEE (: LINK TO OUR WIKIA PAGE WITH MORE DETAILS: http://riverflowclan.wikia.com/wiki/RiverflowClan_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_RiverflowClan_Wikia Nomatter how far, they will always be connected by earth and heart.'' Rules: ' '-QUEENS Queens do not attack Queens can not go back to fighting, and being a warrior until their kits become apprentices '-KITS' Kits do not hunt Kits do not fight Kits do not purposly get hurt or killed. '-APPRENTICES' Apprentices listen to their elders Apprentices must follow all orders given fby any higher rank All apprentices must regularly train Apprentices may not have kits Apprentices listen to your mentor always '-WARRIORS' Warriors must follow orders of leader, deputy, and some head warriors Warriors always come to clan meetings, and gatherings If you wish to have an apprentice, ask leader Listen to your apprentice If you wish to have a kit, follow queen rules, and tell leader Warriors always defend their clan Do not delete, or change a cats rank unless told to or if you ask '-MEDS' Meds should always be respected Do not work meds hard for purposly getting injured Meds may only have kits if leader or dep agrees If you wish to have an apprentice, ask leader Listen to your apprentice '-HEAD WARRIORS' Head warriors follow orders from Leader and Deputy Head warriors must defnd their clan knowmatter what '-DEPUTY' Deputy must follow Leaders orders Deputy must help to lead the clan Deputy is always truthful Deputy always protects the clan first Falcon Clan Leader: Lionstar Lionstar Deputy: Midnightpelt Med: Storm Nightmare Head warrior(s): Bloodyclaw BlackAssassin Clan Size: 4 (We Have Come Back From A Long Absence) Allies: Night-Clan and Nightfall-Clan Enemies: BloodClawClan Territory: Not Decided Yet. Description: We are a brave, strong clan. Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Falcon_Clan Eclipse Clan Leader: FoxStar (Christopher FoxFace) Deputy: Rosa Lee Med: Allies: Many Enemies: Territory: To the Briwood trading area, to Briar heart Note: FoxStar has not been seen for awhile, NightStar leader of NightFury clan, wonders why hasn't he gotten on, the last time she saw him was only for a few minutes on a different server back in December 2013, then got off in a blink of an eye. She has not see him since. Cats in the clan that I saw were in the 60s Description: FrostClan Leader: Stormstar (Stormtail) Deputy:Snowheart (Isabella Blueriver2) Med: Rosepetal (Malorey), ) Leafpool (KateIyn) Head Warriors: Brighttail (Whíte) Icetail (Tori) Allies: Darkhollow Clan. BloodLust Clan. SnowyMist Clan. Dark Light Clan. Frozen Moon clan. Grass Clan.Forest Clan, Rogues Of Fallen Ash. Prism Clan. Pheonix Clan. always open to more Enemies:Sunset Clan. Nightfall Pack. Blackpaw Pack. (not including StoneTeller or his wife) hopefuly no more Territory: To see the territory. Its in Shrouded Glade Come here http://freerealms-frostclan.wikia.com/wiki/FreeRealms_FrostClan_Wiki#FrostClan_o.o_Obviously Description: Ok so im sick of saying this. The picture u see is not our territory anymore. We moved a while ago it jsut would not let Deathstar, nor me take it down. ._. Those hanging on our territory. Stay the f*ck off. Im sick of it. ._. http://freerealms-frostclan.wikia.com/wiki/FreeRealms_FrostClan_Wiki#FrostClan_o.o_Obviously wiki I saw you were having trouble getting your territory picture up, so I got it up for you o.o even though it showed the old one gone it keeps showing up, sorry o.o ~Crookedstar SkyfallClan Leader: 'Sorrelsta'r (Former: Hollystar) Deputy: Spyropelt Medicine Cat(s): '''Mossfeather & Solareclipse (In need of one, both meds in active!) '''Warriors: 50+ Apprentices: *private* Kits: *private* Allies: EclipseClan, BloodclawClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkroseClan, RiverflowClan (mer buddies :P) ect. Enemies: None that I know of, well at least still alive! :] Territory: Look at the big all Clan territory map, we are dark blue! We're not moving even though I'm the new leader and we will still fight and defend it with all our strength until you territory stealers are gone T_T! ~Sorrelstar :P BloodLust Clan Leader: AshScar '(Finnick) Deputy: '''CrookedFang (Råelyn)'' Head Warrior: Elite Kaleb (DarkStar)'' Head Med: () Warriors: *Unspecified* Apprentices; *Unspecified* Kits: *Unspecified* Camp: *Unspecified* Meeting Place: Roots of Haunted Sycamore In StillWater Mountains Territory: Moved. We are now in the mountains of Still Water Crossing Screenshot (56)_2014-01-24_1753.png|It tried to Line BloodLust's territory better now for Sorrelstar of Skyfall. Hope its better:) -CrookedFang Allies: *Frost Clan *TigerClan *GlazeClan *NightFury Clan *Night Clan *Poison Vapor Clan *TearDrop Clan Enemies: None Description: *We try to be as peaceful as we can but if fighting is necessary then we have the amount of strength and Courage to carry through! *New Clan in need of Warriors!(: ''Rules for Bloodlust; All Cats: #Always Be paying attention to Guild Chat! #Dont fight with another clan without a good reason! #No trespassing on other clans territory without their permission #'Do not edit or ruin any other clans page or section on the wiki!' #''Dont steal Catmint from CrookedFangs den. ever... ono'' Warriors: #'Dont ever act like you are ruling over younger Ranks. That is disrespectful and rude!' #Dont start trouble for no reason. #''DONT ''PROMOTE or DEMOTE ANY CAT IN THE CLAN WITHOUT LEADER/DEPUTY PERMISSION! #Always have respect for other clans. Kits/Apprentices: #Dont try to fight, because obviously you dont know how if you are a kit/apprentice #Dont go near the water if you dont know how to swim #Dont be rediculouse o.o and get into trouble on purpouse -CrookedFang If interested in joining Add/Ask Head Warrior/Deputy/Leader for invitation :) -CrookedFang Crookedfang, I have a question, you are still in Skyfall Clan territory, but! I am willing to share that pond with u! :) We've been there for as long as I can remember and that pond was our really only sorce of food. SkyfallClan is a bird, small rodent, and MAJOR fish hunting Clan so... Either u have to move your territory from outside that pond or be willing to share it... ~Sorrelstar Which pond are you talking about? There is like Five -CrookedFang Rogues of FallenAsh Leaders: Lethal (Xylia) Second in command (Deptuy like): Roseclaw (Ziya) Med: EchoWind (Zia) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Meadow Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Frost Clan, PhantomClan, etc. Enemies: Nightfall Pack. Hideout (Territory): Sharing part of Briarwood with Eclipse. Other: We are nice until you get on our bad side. Yes, Rogues is alive. Whoever breaks the rules, I have no hesitation on kicking you out. Rules: 1. No drama. I despise drama. 2. No kits can overreact, stay away from water if you can't swim,and don't hunt. 3. Listen to your officer and Leader ranks. 4. Don't trespass on other territories, unless you have no harm intention or chiz. We're rogues, so. BloodClaw Clan Leader: Crookedstar (Bluê) Deputy: Nïghtcløud Med: Casperz, AshFlight, and Scarlett Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, Forest Clan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, BloodClan, LightningClan, Blood HeartClan, SkyfallClan, Shadow Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, Nightfall Clan Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, WhiteThunderclan, DarkShadowsClan, Nightfall Werewolf Pack, MeadowClan, PineClan, PoisonIvyClan, DarkStoneClan, FrozenSkiesClan, Dark LightClan, FrostClan, DarkhollowClan, and many more. Territory:We have reclaimed the lake Bubblestar gifted to RavenClan back in the begining times of our Clan. We're also planning to expand again. Description:We are a fierce clan. Fierce does not always mean that we are mean though. We are extremely loyal to our allies and friends, you mess with them, then you mess with us. We will defend our land and our clan at all costs. We will never back down. No matter what you throw at us. For more information look at our page. Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/BloodClaw_Clan Btw the only reason i had not asked YOU to be allies is because you were not online, so i had asked CinderPelt, Wen she was your deputy. -CrookedFang Cinderpelt was never deputy... And she never informed me. You could just have waited for me to be online.. ~Crookedstar Thank you Crookedstar for helping Frost get our territory picture up ^^ I appriciate the help and so does the clan! ~Shadowfire NightFury Clan Leader: Rory Daybreak & NightStar(Erin Nightshade), MoonFlame Deputy: Venóm Eliza and one more Med: Allies: Equinox, Eclipse, Shadow Talon Elite, BlackPaw Werewolf Pack, DarkBlaze, Dark Nightmaré clan Enemies: Roy, Raymond, Union Army, DarkMoon (Because of WaterMoon TidalWave, bullying Rory ._.), Territory: Dragon Arena is coming soon, still much to do, if you want to help me out please do, need as many blocks as possible. Cats in clan 10+ :D getting more Coming up fast! Description: Becoming a Strong clan, the Dragon Arena is still being worked on, they train dragons and even ride them, NightStar the leader of the Dragon Academy, is holding strong for this clan. Uhm, your deputy Venom came to frost threatening us saying you guys where gonna attak Frost and all this mess saying you where gonna destroy FrostClan. What has my clan done to yours, or is he lieing?~Deathstar Polar Clan ☪ Leader: LegacyStar ✰ Deputy:In need of one no one is ever loyal .-. Med: BerryBlossom Allies:Equinox clan, night fury clan, haze clan and very many More! Enemies:None we try to keep everything at stable peace we will try to understanding and reasonable and work anything out with words but if you push to far we will do whats right we will fight for a good reason and will never ever give up! Territory:On the top of one the largest waterfalls in shrouded glade we border NO clans and its a secluded patrial glitch area so yeah we do patrols alot so please respect us and stay out of our land! Description:We are a strong,peacfull,wise,understanding,skilled clan who are driven to thrive forward we never give up and we will never back down we like to be together and be peacefull. Rules: We have many rules we expect every polar clan cat to follow every day all the time since there are to many to list here in this space we ask you to visit LegacyStars Profile and looj at all the polar clan info and rules! Note: Found a little song for your clan sis, hope you like it ;P ~Legendstar Note: :) I can be your deputy. I am VERY loyal :) ~Storm Nightmare Equinox Clan - fear da BOXESSS Noo!!! But we luv Boxes ~ LMS Leader: Legendstar (StarCast Eclipse) Deputy: MoonFlame ( Legend MoonStar ) Top med: Swiftclaw & Ravenheart Allies: Forest Clan, Rose Clan, Whitecloud Clan, Shadow Clan, Polar Clan, Eclipse Clan, Darkblaze Clan ,Lightning Clan, Thunder Clan, Nightfury Clan, Moonfall Clan, Nightfall Clan, Frost Clan, Lightwave Clan, Aurora Clan, Dawn Clan, Pine Clan, Darkmist Clan, Night Clan, DarkTwilight Clan, Blacksun Clan, Darkmoon Clan (Some cats, but not all). If you wish to be allies with us the contact any cat in Equinox clan! The message Should go to the Leader, Deputy, or Top medicine cat! Cats in Clan: 90-100 Enemies: None Description: We are a peaceful loving clan. We do not attack immediately if we find a cat in our territory, we only question. You can be in our territory if you do Not hunt, claim, or cause trouble. We do train magic cats and there are only two in training at the time. We love to have fun and help each other out, & we would never cause any trouble for anyone else on purpose. News: Good news! Our old med Ravenheart has joined back! Shes now the top med again with Swiftclaw! Rules: I have decited to make rules for the clan due to past things and present things that have happend. ◾.No getting killed by imaginary things ◾.Do not cause drama ◾.Dont attack unless given permisson by my signal ◾.Listen to the leader and deputy ◾.Respect others ◾.Meds be kind ◾.Do not go into others territory ◾.Hush at gatherings, or atleast talk in guild ◾.Kits dont hunt ◾.Apprentices listen to mentors ◾.Kits must listen to those older than them in the clan ◾Pay attention to guild chat ◾Dont mess with ranks unless given permission ◾Dont kick others out of guild without permission Rules for cats training in magics/ fully trained ___________________________________________________________________ ◾.Listen while in training ◾.No distractions or people that arent training with magic ◾.Follow every step I give you ◾.Have faith! ◾.Do not use magic against regular cats or humans in a battle (Unless the opponent is stronger, so you can make it even!) ◾Try your best! ◾Dont give up ◾Beleive in yourself Follow every rule in the list above strictly! Other: Ive noticed some clans think were weak because were all nice and happy, but dont think we dont have razor sharp claws ready just in case, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with All of us. (Looking at you gray cloud clan...) Lightning Clan Leader: Firestar Deputy: Blackfire (Karrisa) Med: doveheart Allies: Equinox Clan, DarkmoonClan, PineClan, DarkBlazingClan, SunClan, PolarClan, And many more Enemies: Blackpaw werewolf pack, Hunters Territory: its in sunstone in a battle arena dont go in our camp Description: Lightning Clan is a brave wonderful clan. Where we follow the code and we never back down on fights. We are feirce, Brave and strong. We are nice to allies but not to enemys. Lightning Clan is a good clan to be in. We follow the code at all times. Yes we do not go on others camps unless we have the right to like on gatherings. Overall our clan is a good clan to join. There leader is Firestar and there dep is Karrisa they are both really strong and brave. So if you want to join We will be happy to add you in. This is us. This is Lightning Clan DarkSkies Clan ( do not delet please) Leader: SnowStar Dep: Firestar Med Stoneclaw Aliies: you now who you are Enimes: Lightning clan, Hunters, DarkTwilight clan, RoseClan Territory: we share with meadow clans territory Do you think BloodLust clan could be allies with your clans? -CrookedFang WhiteCloud Clan Leader: Comet Star Dep: S harp feather Med: Cloud Heart ( Lightning strike ) Warriors: White Cloud Apprentices: Sky paw, Flame paw Kits: Purple kit Allies: Darkskies Clan, The Tribe OF Hidden Mountains Enemies: ...... Territory: We share with The Tribe OF Hidden Mountains Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/WhiteCloud_Clan TigerClan Leader: Silverstar (Silver Stripe) Deputy: DarkTail (DarkTail) Med Cat(s): Main Med- LynxPelt (Zach Goldenspice) Secondary Med- MoonStone (Chloe Icydancer) Third Med- SnowFang (SnowFang) Med Apprentice(s): CinderPaw (CinderPelt) Allies: You know who you are, visit our page to see who our allies are. Enemies: You know who you are, visit our page to see who our enemies are. Territory: All of Seaside but the trading area Camp: Within Mountains of Seaside Description: We are Strong, Fierce, Peaceful, and Loyal Cats of TigerClan! We will do anything to protect our clan members, territory, or help out our allies (You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us)! TigerClan is an old clan and recruiting again so that one day we can be a Huge, Thriving, and Successful clan! Add/Whisper Silverstar or DarkTail to join! Must have any Tiger ride or going to get one to join though! Notes: We now have our own page with all of our clans information on it including our clans rules, some cats of the clan, and many other stuff including our history. So feel free to visit it any time you like! :D Shadow Clan Leader: CrystalStar *Crystall Star Deputy: Stone Fang *Broken heart Medic: Twilightmoon *Twilight (Would like a backup) Top Warriors: Storm Claw *Queen Jenna Number of cats: 45+ :D Territory: Whitemist's clans old territory (Look on Clan map to find location) Allies: DarkRose, Hurricane, Dawn, Falcon, Tiger, Vapor, Poison Oak, DarkBlaze, Thunder, Meadow, Moss, Poison Ivy, Lightning, SilverMatrix, Night fall, Equinox, Grass, Darkmoon, Prism, Skyfall, Frost, Whitemist, BloodClaw, Dark Nightmare, Dark Light clans, Werewolves of the moonlight pack, Amethyst Clan Enemies: All foxes, TigerClaw clan, Dark Twilight clan Update!: Need Loyal, active members! Rules: No power playing! Listen to all orders given by a higher rank All orders can be overcome by the leader (Crystall star) No trespassing to other clans territory Have cat or wolf ride to join BlackSun Clan Leader: Tanglestar Greygem Dep: Ivyblossom Ivywolf Med: None Med Apprentice: none Head Warrior: Cloudfur Quietjolt Allies: Falconclan, Skyfallclan, Theives of the Realms, DarkmoonClan, LightningClan, EqunioxClan, Enimies: NONE! Territory: Our territory is at Tanglestar's house Cats In Clan: Unknown Link(s): http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/BlackSun_Clan